Sometimes in access controlled elevator groups, also identity data of each passenger has to be input to the destination control system, for example by inputting an access number or by presenting an identity card to reading means or wireless by RFIDs, for example.
It is object of the invention to provide a group control with destination control system which is able to consider individual travel needs in a higher amount than it is possible up to now.